


My Cupcake

by MonkeyGirl18



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, 2P England - Freeform, Anime, Arthur - Freeform, Cupcake - Freeform, England - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Hetalia, Oliver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyGirl18/pseuds/MonkeyGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ArthurxReaderxOliver)</p><p>Okay, so you have the choice between the sane gentleman and the insane gentleman-who-might-not-be-such-a-gentleman. While they both like you, you started to question who you like more. So, who will you choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Eat Or Not To Eat, That Is The Question

　　“I’ll make us some dessert. It’s not that I don’t trust your cooking, it’s just that I... I...” You sighed, trying to find the right words. “I just feel like making dessert.” You came up with.  
　　“Yeah, yeah, of course you say that. You’re just saying that to make me feel better. I, however, think my food tastes good.” Arthur said, denying the fact that he can’t cook at all.  
　　You live with your boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland. You two have been together for almost a year now and there haven’t been anything that pushes you into breaking up, it’s been rather perfect, with a couple arguments here and there, of course. “Well, maybe to you. You do remember all the times you almost caused the house to burn down when you try to bake and cook on the stovetop, I’m still surprised you have pots and pans.”  
　　“I....I....” he started to say but sighed. “Fine. You win.”  
　　“Thank you,” you said as you started searching for ingredients for dessert, in which you were planning on making brownies. But you soon found out that you were out of milk and eggs and all the stores were closed because you were making it so late. “Um, Arthur, we’re out of milk and eggs and the stores are closed by now.”  
　　“Really? But I just bought some the other day.” Arthur said, confused. “How’d it go so fast?”  
　　“Might have been from your cooking. You probably used it all remaking your bad meals from burning them and didn’t realize at the time that you were running low,” you said, crossing your arms.  
　　“Well, there is someone I can ask, but I want to go there on my own and I would want you to stay here.”  
　　“Oh, come on! It can’t be that bad! Who is this person you’re talking about?”  
　　“No, you’re not going, trust me.”  
　　You started to pout. “Pleeeeeeease! It can’t be that bad. We’re just asking him for a couple of ingredients, what’s so bad about that? It’s sweet that you want to keep me safe, but I’m not a little kid, I can defend myself if I need to.”  
　　“Fine, you can come, but don’t blame me if you regret going.” He knew that you would just continue on begging if he refused so he had no choice but to let you join him, but he was scared, scared that something bad might happen to you when going near this guy.  
　　You followed Arthur to this brightly colored house and you wondered, “How can this guy be so bad? From the looks of the house, he would seem to be a very nice guy. Bad guys wouldn’t own a house like this. What’s Arthur so scared about?”  
　　Arthur walked up to the front door and knocked, telling you to follow him and to not speak a word to the guy she was about to see.  
　　The door opened to a guy who looked like Arthur except that he had blue eyes, pinkish hair and wearing a pink shirt, purple vest and beige pants. “Is he his twin or something?” You thought.  
　　Before the man said “hi”, he noticed you and instantly fell in love with you. (Heh, cheesy, so cheesy.) “Why, hello there. Who is this lovely lady~?” He asked, smiling with a very cheeky smile.  
　　You didn’t say anything to him because of what Arthur said, you didn’t want to make Arthur mad, especially at someone else’s house. Instead, you just smiled and stood there. “Oliver, we just need a couple of things, not much. Just milk and eggs. She’s wanting to make brownies. So give them to us and we’ll be on our way.” Arthur said to the guy, Oliver.  
　　“Why, if I give it to you, I wouldn’t have anything to bake my cupcakes with~.” He said, pouting very childishly.  
　　“He bakes cupcakes?” You asked yourself, smiling at the thought that a guy actually enjoys baking.  
　　“You look beautiful when you smile, you should do it more~!” Oliver said, causing Arthur to glare daggers at him.  
　　“Don’t talk to my girlfriend like that! I don’t care about your cupcakes, just give me what I came here for!” Arthur yelled, angry at Oliver for hitting on his girlfriend like that.  
　　“W-we can wait to make brownies tomorrow when we can go to the store. I-it’s no big deal,” you stuttered, trying to make things better and to try to keep them from fighting if they were going to.  
　　“No, we came all the way here, might as well get what we came for,” Arthur said, stubbornly.  
　　“No need to stand out there! Why don’t you come inside~?” He said, making way for us to come in.  
　　Arthur sighed, and walked inside, you slowly following him. Oliver made his way to his kitchen. Then Arthur stopped you and whispered to you, “Don’t eat his cupcakes. I’m warning you. Don’t even touch them.” You nodded and followed him.  
　　“Oh, you can have a seat if you want to~,” Oliver told me, leading me to his living room, sitting down on the couch and patting the spot next to him. You slowly walked over there and sat down, scared to wonder what Arthur would say about that but you didn’t want to be rude for you were his guest.  
　　Oliver turned towards you, a cupcake in his hand that he apparently had the whole time. It was the most delicious cupcakes you have ever laid your eyes on. “Would you like a cupcake, Miss?” He asked, but you shook your head. “I’m not hungry.”  
　　“Oh, but you must at least get a little taste out of it~,” he said, making you want it more and more.  
　　“O-okay, just a bite though,” you said as you took the cupcake and took a small bite from it as you saw Arthur come into the room and ran over to you, knocking the cupcake out of your hand.  
　　“What did I tell you?! I told you not to eat his cupcakes! I made that very clear!” He yelled, but it didn’t matter yelling now, you were starting to pass out. You wondered what he put in the cupcake then it hit you, that’s why he told you not to eat it. Then everything went black...


	2. Secrets

　　You woke up in what appeared to be a bedroom. You sat up and looked around, feeling kind of dizzy but you’re guessing that’s just a side effect of whatever the heck was in that cupcake. You got up and went to open the door and you were surprised to see that he didn’t decide to lock you in. You wandered down the hallway and tried to make your way around the big house of his. You wondered just how big of a house he needed if he lives alone but it wasn’t really that big of a deal, Arthur has a big house, too, and it’s just you and him that live in the house.  
　　Eventually, you started to hear humming and you started to follow it and you made your way out of the maze of hallways into the kitchen to find Oliver baking cupcakes. “Does all this guy ever eat is cupcakes?” You thought and stood at the doorway of the kitchen silently, contemplating, in your head, whether or not to ask him where Arthur is so that you can leave and go back home. Then you started thinking about how mad Arthur is going to be when he sees you because you didn’t do what he said, because you ate the forbidden cupcake. You just wished that this was all just a bad dream, that you weren’t in some stranger’s house, a stranger that looks exactly like Arthur.  
　　You decided to just stand there and watch Oliver do his stuff in the kitchen, hoping that maybe he’ll see you, that maybe he’ll tell you where Arthur is and let you go, that maybe he’ll tell you what he put in that cupcake of his. And eventually, he did finally see you. “Oh, it looks like you’re up~!” Oliver said, clapping his hands once with a ‘friendly’ smile planted on his face.  
　　“Where’s Arthur?” You asked, standing there, looking all serious.  
　　“Why, he’s not here, poppet. It doesn’t matter, not anymore, you’re staying here with me~,” he said, his smile getting creepier. Well, there goes your chance at leaving.  
　　“And what was in that cupcake?” You asked.  
　　“Oh, it’s a secret ingredient of mine~. I’m not going to tell you~,” he said, his creepy smile growing even more creepier, making you shake with fear.  
　　You started to back off as he creeped you out to much and then you broke into a run towards the front door to find it locked. Why you can’t just unlock it is a mystery, but you just can get the door unlocked and open. But you kept trying as Oliver made his way over to you. “You can’t get out, poppet. It’d be a waste of energy to try~,” Oliver said as he made it to you, and you screamed, “LET ME OUT!”  
　　“Why should I let you out? If I let you out, I’ll never see you again, and I don’t want that~,” he pouted.  
　　“If you didn’t put anything in that cupcake and just let me go, I would consider visiting you, but now you’re just a kidnapper and I want out!” You yelled at him.  
　　“But, poppet, I don’t want to be ‘just a friend’~.”  
　　“You know I’m with Arthur. You just can’t take someone else’s girlfriend for yourself!” You yelled at him, resisting the urge to slap him because you don’t know what this man can do.  
　　It didn’t matter, even if you didn’t hit him, he got really angry anyways. You saw pink swirls in his eyes that you swear wasn’t there before and you got scared. “You don’t yell at me, poppet. Nor do you tell me what I can and can’t do,” he said, moving closer to you then grabs you by the collar of your favorite t-shirt you were currently wearing and pulling you up so that he was standing straight with his face inches away from yours.  
　　You started to tremble and he let go of you and walked off. You started thinking whether or not you’ll be able to see Arthur again, you were missing him dearly and you were sure he was missing you, too. Since Oliver wasn’t currently in the room, you curled up, arms wrapped around your legs and your forehead resting on your knees and started crying...

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, let the Hunger Games begin? I mean, because it's whether to eat the delicious looking cupcake that might not be what it seems or to eat the inedible scone of death that is as it seems.
> 
> Er, may the odds be ever in your favor!


End file.
